Resident Evil: Into the Unknown
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: Jason Cage is on his 3 week leave in the Army, he has decided to take his stay in Raccoon City. But all that changes when the city is overtaken by the T-Virus. Now Jason is in a fight to esacpe the zombie infest Raccoon City before it is to late.


Resident Evil: Into the Unknown  
  
My name is Jason Cage I have been in this apartment complex for a week now not able  
to get out because of the zombies wandering the halls. I have barricaded my door with the  
kitchen table whitch I nailed to the surrounding wall. My only weapon is a Army issued  
Desert Eagle with three clips of ammo, including the clip already in the gun. I had joined  
the army to get away from my abusive childhood, my father was a severe alcoholic, often  
abusive after he drank heavily, my mom was addicted to heroine, and many other drugs, as  
soon as I turned eighteen I enlisted in the army but never to return home. It has been  
seven years since I had joined the army, I am now on a three week leave and came to  
Raccoon to spend my vacation since it was supposed to be a quiet city.   
That all changed when the cases started coming into the police about cannabalism,  
and the killings of the hikers up in the Arkley Mountains. They had closed all the  
entrances leading into the mountains, but left the trails surounding the mountains thinking  
they weren't important. Pretty soon the reports started coming in from around the city of  
people wondering around aimlessly, when approached they struck out at the citizens trying  
to kill and eat them. The creatures are now out of control and have overrun the city,  
barricades have been set up all around the city blocking the entrances and exits to the city  
making sure no body could get out of the city. Police were ordered to shoot any civilians  
on sight if they were caught trying to escape the city fearing they were infected with the  
canabalistic disease.  
And then this is where I left off, me stuck here trying to figure out a way to escape  
this hell hole. I had picked up a map up the first day I had arrived in Raccoon City from a  
gas station I found right when I had entered the city. It gave me a layout of the entire city,  
my first objective was to find the gun shop, I was looking on the map when I heard a huge  
explosion, I ran over to my window and saw that a car had blown up taking a few zombies  
out with it. I went back to looking at the map and finally found what I was looking for,  
the only gun shop in town was located a mile from where I was, it was the Kendo Gun  
Shop. Since the streets were almost impossible to travel on I would have to take to the  
roof tops, hopefully I would be able to jump from ladder to ladder with out falling to my  
death.  
I folded the map and put it back in the side pocket of my camo pants, I walked  
over to my window and jumped onto the fire escape, I pulled myself up onto the rail and  
jumped as far as I could to the next fire escape. I landed on the ladder and started  
climbing up I reached the top of the next building with no trouble, I climbed up onto the  
roof and walked over to the ledge. I looked down into the alley way and saw a small boy  
cornered by three of the zombies, I had a clear shot pointing down, I aimed and fired a  
round, it hit one of the zombies on the top of the head and sent him to the ground. I did  
the same with the other two zombies and told the young boy to go back to his home or  
find a safe place to hide. I jumped the small gap that led to the next ledge, and ran across  
the roof, onto the next ledge, the gap was to big to jump and the ladder was pretty far  
away.  
I walked back to the middle of the roof and got a running start, I jumped as far as I  
could off the ledge and was barely able to grab onto the ladder. It felt like I had pulled my  
shoulder out of the socket, it was hard to climb up the ladder but I had to keep trying. I  
had finally made it up to the roof, and to my disbelief I found the dead body of a R.P.D  
cop. He was still in uniform, he had his sidearm what look to be a VP70, he had two clips  
including the one in the gun, I took his holster from around his waist and put it on, I took  
the gun out of the holster and check to see if it was still in working order. The next two  
ledges it got to were only small gaps which were easy to jump, but the third was to wide  
to jump. I took the map out of my pocket to see what building I was standing on, it  
turned out to be another apartment complex this one being one of the nicest in the city.   
I would have to travel through the building in order to get to the next roof top, the  
halls were probably crawling with zombies, and I knew this would happen sooner or later.   
I walked over to the roof door and opened it up, the stairs were littered with dead bodies,  
hopefully dead for good. I started to walk down the stairs trying not to step on any of the  
bodies, I stepped on the edge of one of the steps and lost my footing, I went tumbling  
down the stairs and hit my head on the wall when I got to the bottom. My head started  
pounding and I was starting to see double, I tried to stand up but I couldn't keep my  
balance. After a few minutes my vision started to correct itself and my head wasn't  
pounding as bad as before, I stood up but still felt a little weezy.   
I used the banister to steady myself until I could walk straight, I started walking  
down the hall, the walls were covered in blood and guts, holes were in the wall from what  
was probably gun fire. I could hear low moaning noises coming from down the hall, I  
knew all to well what that sound was from hearing it for the past week in my apartment.   
The zombie came stumbling out of a room, its clothes were all bloody, torn, and dirty, his  
skin was decayed, rotting and falling off his body. Part of his skull could be seen from  
where the skin and tissue had rotted away, one of his eyes had been gouged out, his other  
was slid white.  
His arm was hangin by his side, it look to be broken or disconnected, it continued  
walking toward me slow step after slow step with its one good arm raised infront of him.   
He moaned every once in a while, I pulled out the VP70 and pointed it at his head, I fired  
one round which traveled straight through his skull and out the other side trailing behind it  
was blood and brain matter, which splattered all over the floor and walls. He fell to his  
knees and then slumped down to the floor, his head hit the ground and caved in on impact.   
I continued my walk down the hall hoping to come across an elevator very soon, I wanted  
to get out of the building and back to the roof tops were I knew I would be safe. I finally  
came across the elevator but to my dismay there was an out of order sign tapped on the  
doors.  
I looked over to the other set of elevator doors, and pushed the button to send the  
elevator up to my floor, it showed up a few minutes after I had pushed the button, I  
waited for the doors to slide open. The doors slowly opened, I walked inside the elevator,  
and pressed the first floor button, the doors slide shut and the elevator slowly but surely  
started its journey down the elevator shaft to the first floor. The elevator finally came to a  
stop on the first floor, it seemed like an hour since I had stepped into the elevator, the  
doors opened and infront of me was the small boy I had rescued earlier. But this time he  
was a zombie, I kicked him in the head and sent it flying across the lobby and landing in a  
chair, he stared to get back up but I popped a slug into his head putting him to rest.  
walked over to the front door and walked through the revolving doors, I stepped outside  
and saw that the streets were calmer then they had been a few hours ago.  
There were still a few zombies here and there wondering the desolate streets, I  
could see the gun shop just up the street, I ran as fast as I could the block to the gun shop.   
I walked up to the front door and turned the knob, it was unlocked, I opened the door  
closed it behind me and locked the door knob and the dead bolt. I turned the light on and  
looked around at all the busted cases and glass all over the floor, I walked over and  
looked behind the counter to see if there was anything useful. There was nothing behind  
the counter but a couple of empty bullets boxes, and a small red button, I pressed the  
button and a small panel on the floor slid open, I walked over to the hole in the floor and  
saw that a light was already on in the room below. I climbed down the ladder and stepped  
onto the floor, I looked around to see what was in the room, the whole room was full of  
automatic weapons and explosives.   
I noticed a gun that was up on a shelf, I walked over and picked the gun up, I  
looked it over and saw that it was an M249. It was a light machine gun that was belt feed  
with a 200 round capacity, there were already four belts loaded and laying beside were the  
gun was. I wrapped the belts around one of my shoulders so they were drapped by my  
side, I also noticed a glass case that had a gun inside. I couldn't see the gun from where I  
was standing, so I walked over to get a closer look, there was a plaque set inside the case  
that read, Glock 17, with customized sights and a lazer sight mounted on the bottom of  
the gun. I opened the case and took out the gun along with the shoulder holster that was  
especially made for the Glock, I took the VP70 and threw it on one of the counters since it  
was useless to me. I also took the five clips that were already loaded and laying inside the  
case, I put the shoulder holster on and put the clips in the clip holders that were built into  
the holster, I grabbed the two boxes of 9x19 parabellum hollow tip rounds along with  
about ten grenades and threw them in a bag I had found on the ground.  
I climbed back up the ladder and started toward the front door all of a sudden five  
zombies busted through the glass where the display case was. I grabbed my M249 and  
unloaded on the zombies, the 5.56 rounds ripped through the zombies like a hot knife  
through butter. They had no chance to get near me and hit the ground in no time flat, I  
pulled the map out of my side pocket and opened it up on the counter to see where I was  
in the city, I was about twenty miles from the city limits, and it was nothing but zombie  
infested streets outside this shop. I decided to take the back door hoping it was a better  
route then out front, I opened the back door and stepped into the alley, I walked with my  
machine gun in my hands. I saw what was probably Kendo's car, it was a brand new  
Camaro SS with a convertible top already down, the keys were in the glove box along  
with what look to be a garage door opener.  
I push the button and the shutter that was infront of the car slid open, I cranked  
the car put it in drive and drove out onto the city street. There was a street on the map  
that took me staright to the city limits, hopefully the road was clear of any broken down  
cars that would slow me down. But seeing as how my luck was going that was going to  
be a long shot. A few miles had gone by and there were no cars blocking the roads, just a  
few occasional zombies strolling in the street, but all that changed when a helicopter flew  
past me and went a ways down the road. I drove up on what look to be a big capsule,  
there were zombies surrounding the capsule trying to get in and paying no attention to me.  
The capsule suddenly blew apart and the zombies were sent flying from the  
explosion, out from the smoke stepped a seven foot giant, he wore a long black trench  
coat, his face was mangled and torn, he had a long scar with stitches running down the  
middle of his head. His one good eye look to have a white film covering it, he stood there  
staring at me sitting in the car, I pulled out the Glock and turned the laser sight on, the  
monster saw the gun and started started toward the car. He pulled something from behind  
his back, I looked to see what it was, it was a Rocket Launcher, I put the car in reverse  
and slammed on the gas the car flew back down the street. The monster stood there  
aiming his rocket launcher at my car, he pulled the trigger and sent a rocket flying down  
the street toward the car, I quickly pulled a 180 and spun the car a round and pulled into  
an alley. I could see the monster running down the road toward me, I jumped out of the  
car and grabbed my M249, and aimed it at the monster, he pulled his rocket launcher up  
and was getting ready to fire another rocket at me.  
I aimed the machine gun at the barrell of the rocket launcher and set a volley of  
bullets toward the barrell, they hit the barrell dead on just as a rocket was coming out.   
The rocket exploded from the bullets and destroyed the launcher, along with blowing the  
monster's head off, I jumped back into the car and backed out of the alley. Put the car in  
drive and flew down the road, I swerved around the big pot hole from where the casule  
landed, I was met farther up the road by a huge grey hound bus and three cars that had  
crashed and were blocking the entire road. I quickly pulled out the map and looked to see  
if there was another road out of the city, there was a small back road, but it would take me  
to the Arkley Mountains instead of the city limits, I didn't care as long as I got out of this  
city.  
It took me thirty minutes or so to get to the blocked off entrance to the mountains,  
the roadblock was just a swinging fence reinforced with guarter inch sheet metal stacked  
over eachother and welded onto the fence. I blew the lock off the fence and opened it up  
as far as it would go, I got back in the car and drove through the gate, the forest was  
almost completely dark due to the massive overgrowth of the trees. I had to turn on the  
bright lights as I got further into the forest, I pulled out the map to see how long the road  
was going through the forest, it looked like 75 miles through the forest. Day light was  
burning fast, and pretty soon it would be pitch black, and it looked like a cloudy night  
ahead, meaning there would be no moonlight. I looked at my watch and saw that it was  
hitting 7:30, I only had about a half hour of sunlight left and I would have to find  
somewhere to stop for the night, since I looked at my tank and the needle was nearing E.   
I noticed a road that branched off the main road, I looked on the map but the road  
wasn't on the map, I decided to check it out hoping there was a house or something I  
could stay in for the night. At the end of the road was a huge mansion, it looked to be old  
and run down, but it was bound to be better than staying out here with whatever was  
lurking in the forest. I pulled up to the front door and got out of the car, I grabbed all my  
equipment and totted it to the front door, the windows on the house were all boarded up  
and the paint was peeling off the side of the house. I turned the knob on the door and to  
my surprise it was opened, I pushed the door open and put all my stuff on the carpet by  
the door. The inside of the mansion look like it had just been remodeled, the carpet look  
new the walls look like they had fresh coat of paint on them, the chandelere hanging in the  
middle of the room right above the staircase look like it had been cleaned and polished just  
yesterday.  
I needed to find a room to stay in for the night, so I went over to the double doors,  
and tried to open them, but their was no luck, they were locked from the other side, and I  
had no idea where the key was. I decided to try the other door on the other side of the  
main room, I turned the knob and opened the door, I then remembered my gear at the  
front door, i was going to leave it laying around and then come back and find it gone. I  
put on all my equipment, and headed back to the door that I had left open, inside the next  
room was a long dining table, it could seat atleast thirty people, the table cloth felt like it  
was silk, and the dishes set on the table look like they were fine china. I walked over to  
the fireplace and saw the wooden emblen that was set in the wall above the mantle, I  
didn't think anything of it and walked over to the other door beside the fireplace, he  
opened the door and walked into the short hall. He could heard the faint sounds of what  
sounded like someone eating, he walked over to where the sound was coming from and  
saw that there was a zombie down on all fours eating a person that was in a lab coat.  
He pulled out his glock and turned the laser sight on, the laser was pointed right at  
the zombies head, the zombie got up from his meal and turned to see Jason standing a few  
feet behind him. Jason still had the laser pointed at the zombie's head, the zombie made a  
move toward Jason, but Jason didn't let the zombie get any closer before he popped a  
hollow point into the zombie's already exposed skull. The bullet hit the zombie's exposed  
skull shattering it on impact, the zombie immediately fell to the floor where the remainder  
of the its brain fell out onto the floor and formed a gooey puddle of brainmatter and blood.   
I checked the scientists to see if he had anyhting useful in his pockets, I reached in his  
pockets and came out with a weird looking key with a nametag on a key ring, it was the  
size of a normal key but the end that went into the door lock was weirdly shapped. I  
decided to check the other doors on the hall later after I had checked the double doors  
back in the main room.  
I walked back through the dinning room and into the lobby, where I walked over  
to the double doors and used the key in the lock, I turned the knob and opened the door, I  
noticed a piece of papper in a frame hanging on the wall. I walked over and looked at the  
paper, it was a map of the first floor of the mansion, I busted the frame and took the  
paper, I looked over the map and noticed that all the rooms were labled, I looked at the  
room I was in and read the label, it said statue room. I looked at the room that was  
behind the curtains on the map it was labled art storage room, I walked behind the curtains  
and around the corner, I walked straight into a zombie, he grabbed me by the shoulders  
and tried to take a chunk out of my neck. I punched him in the face, his jaw was broken  
by my punch and hung of his face by a single piece of tissue, I pulled out my glock and  
fired two rounds into the zombies head, the rounds shattered the skull on impact and sent  
a shower of blood and brainmatter all over the room with some of it landing on me. I  
quickly exited the room and went back into the lobby, I decided to go and check the doors  
back where I killed the first zombie, I walked back into the main lobby and through the  
dinning room, I walked down to the end of the hall to the large double doors, I used the  
key to open the doors knowing it was locked.   
I opened the doors and saw that the staircase was filled with nothing but zombies,  
I tried to close the doors but the zombies were pushing to hard and busted the door open,  
I quickly ran to the other end of the hall and grabbed my M249, I unloaded all the ammo I  
had left in the storage case. When the case ran empty I grabbed another belt from around  
my shoulders and loaded the belt through the feeder int he gun, I closed the storage case  
and started unloading on the zombies who were dangerously close, zombie after zombie  
fell to the rain of bullets. The crowd of zombies was getting smaller and smaller from my  
onslaught of bullets, my second belt ran dry just as the last zombie was put down, there  
was not one square inch of floor, wall, or ceiling that wasn't covered in blood in guts, my  
clothes were soaked from all the flying matter. I quickly reloaded the M249 not wanting  
anyhting to catch me off guard, I walked over all the dead baodies and down the stairs to  
the door at the bottom of the staircase, I opened the door and walked into what look to be  
a kitchen. I noticed an elevator in a small corner of the room, I walked over and pushed  
the button, the elevator motor started up and the elevator slowly came down to the  
basement level, I walked into the elevator and pressed the second floor button, the  
elevator slowly started up toward the second floor, the bell rang when the elevator had  
reached the second floor.  
I slid the elevator door open and walked out into the dark slim hall, I walked over  
to the door and turned the handle, the room I walked into was a small storage closet filled  
with mops and brooms and bottles of cleaning liquid, I turned and walked out of the closet  
and started down to the other end of the hall. I turned the corner and walked over to a  
solid blue door, I turned the knob but had to use the key to open the lock, I walked into  
the next room where there was yet another hall, at the end of the hall was an elevator,  
there was no keys to push but rather a slot where a keycard fit. I pulled out the scientists  
nametag and noticed the barcode at the bottom, I slid the card into the slot, the light on  
the card reader turned green and the elevator doors opened, I walked into the small  
elevator, I pressed the only button that was on the keypad. A small computer screen  
popped out of the wall with a keypad, the screen said I had to type in my password to  
proceed to the undergroung lab, I looked at the nametag and saw that the scientists name  
was John, I saw a name under his and thought it had to be the password. I typed in the  
name ADA and pressed the enter key on the pad, the screen said password taken, the  
elevator started its descent, it felt like hours going down the elevator shaft, the ride seem  
to take forever to end.  
When the elevator finally came to a stop, the doors opened and a long hallway was  
lit up with florescent lights, I walked down the never ending hallway and came to a door  
marked Underground Lab, I walked through the door and saw a metal shutter that had  
Emergency Exit written on it. There was a small sign hanging beside the shutter that said,  
shutter will open only during a class 1 emergency, I wondered what a class 1 emergency  
was, I saw that there was a ladder leading down into what seemed to be the underground  
lab. I climbed down the ladder into the small room with nothing but a huge storage chest  
and a type writer sitting on a small wooden box, I looked inside the chest and found a pair  
of Uzis with only two clips each, I thought it to be better than anyhting so I grabbed the  
Uzis and loaded a clip into each Uzi, I put the remaining two clip in my side pocket of my  
pants for later use. I decided to save the ammo for my M249 seeing as I only had one belt  
of ammo left along with half a belt already in the gun, I let the M249 fall behind my back  
and picked up both the uzis that I had loaded, they had no straps so I would have to carry  
them until they ran out of ammo and then I could just dispose of them. I walked over to  
the door of the small room and proceeded to turn the knob, a claw sliced through the door  
like it was a piece of sheet metal, I jumped back not nowing what to expect, I quickly  
pulled the hammer back on both of the uzis and pointed them at the door.   
The monster continued to slice through the door until there was nothing left, he  
leapt through the door and tried to take a swipe at me, he was meet with a few burst of  
hot lead from the uzis which put him down in no time at all, the monster fell to the ground  
and started smoking, all thatwas left was its skeleton, I walked through the hole in the wall  
which use to be a door. There were two more of the monsters at the end of the hall, and  
they were headed my way pretty fast, they both leapt through the air and made swiped at  
me, I ducked both of the swipes I turned to find the monsters no where in site I then  
looked up just in time to see one of the monsters hanging from the ceiling trying to slice  
my throat open. I quickly fired both of the uzis at the monster, he died and fell to the  
ground and he started smoking for some odd reason and when the smoke cleared all that  
was left was a skelton just like the other one, the last monster was nowhere in sight and I  
wasn't about to go and try to search for it, I was determined to find a way out of this hell  
on earth. I walked over to the room that was at the end of the hall around the corner,  
there was a cylinder of slides sitting on a table beside the door, I grabbed them and opened  
the door, I saw the slide projector sitting on the stand in the middle of the room, I put the  
cylinder in the slide projector and picked up the clicker. I clicked to the first slide, it  
showed a picture of a regular zombie, the info page said that the zombie was a result of  
exposure from the T-virus, they were slow and stupid had had then endurance to take  
multiple shots to the body before going down.  
The next slide was of the monsters I had fought out in the hall, the info page said  
these monsters were called the Chimera, they were a mixture of human and bug DNA,  
they had the capability to turn upside down and climb on the ceiling, and instead of hands  
they had razor sharp claws capable of diembowing someone in a single slash. The next  
clip showed a monster I hadn't seen yet, the info page called them Hunters, they were the  
result of humans having the T-Virus injected straight into their brains, they had the speed  
and agility of a true killing machine, their muscular legs would enable them to cover long  
distances by jumping, their hands had razor sharp claws that could gut a man in a second,  
all known specimens of the Hunters were in Cold Storage. The final slide was of a  
monster of enormous power, it was codenamed the Tyrant, it took the scientists along  
time and many failed test due to weak specimens to create this Ultimate Bio Weapon , it  
was created by the mixing of the T-Virus and Gene Splicing, the monster is eight feet tall,  
with one hand being a long sharp blade, the only created Tyrant is in Chrio stasis in the  
main lab. I had to get a look at both the monsers that I hadn't seen yet, I needed to find a  
map of this place, I walked out of the room and down the stairs, I took the first door to  
the left at the bottom of the stairs, I walked through the door to find a short hall, there  
were two doors I decided to take the door on the left, walking through I found a room  
with only a desk, a bed and, a shelf with a few books stacked on it. I noticed a letter that  
was laying on the desk, I picked it up and read the top, it said directions to setting the self  
destruct sequence, the self destruct sequence could be set by going to the power room,  
and finding the room where the bomb was located, you then would have to input the  
password that gave you access to the timer, set your time and press enter to set the  
destruct sequence, after the sequence was set the emergency shutter would be raised to  
get to the heliport.  
I had to go see the Hunters and the Tyrant before I blew the place up, I pulled out  
the map of the facility and looked to see where the cold storage room was, it was located  
right down the hall from where I was, the map also said that I would need the master key  
and the highest level of access to enter the cold storage room. I pulled out the weird  
looking key and matched to the picture on the map, I had had it all along, I could open any  
door in the facility with this, I ran out into the hall and saw the last chimera hanging from  
the ceiling staring down the hall where the cold storage room was, I pulled out both uzis  
and loaded the last clip into the uzis. I pulled back the hammers on the guns and let them  
click, the Chimera turned and saw me standing at the end of the hall, he turned around on  
the ceiling and charged foward running straight for me, I unloaded the uzis on the monster  
not letting him get near me, he fell from the ceiling after taking many direct hits, I didn't  
stop firing ti'll the uzis ran dry, by that time the monster was dead and had already burned  
up. I ran down the hall to the cold storage door, there was a slot for the master key and a  
slot for the key card, or the scientists nametag, I used both the items on the door and  
heard the beep when the lock was released, I walked in and felt an instant chill run down  
my spine, it felt like the north pole in here, I walked over to the tubes that were in the  
middle of the room, I looked in and saw the Hunters frozen solid in the block of ice, there  
was five tubes in the room all of them having Hunters in them. I didn't want to have to  
deal with these creatures any time soon, I looked for a few more minutes and then hurried  
out of the room before I froze to death, I looked on the map to see where the Chiro Stasis  
Room was, it was on the first floor of the lab, I would have to use the elevator to get the  
first floor, the elevator was back out in the main hall of the second hall.  
I walked back into the main hall and saw the elevator, I walked over to the  
elevator and pushed th ebutton to bring the lift down, there was no movement of the  
elevator, I assumed that no power had been routed to the elevator, I would have to go to  
the power room and reroute the power to the elevator manually. I already knew where  
the power room was, so I wouldn't take me long to get there, I pulled out my Desert  
Eagle since I hadn't used it in a while, there was already a clip in the gun along with a  
bullet in the chamber, I pulled the power room door open not expecting to have any  
trouble, but as I cloased the door, I saw a claw swing infront of my face. I instantly  
ducked and looked up at the ceiling, there was six of the Chimera crawling around on the  
ceiling, the one that had tried to swipe me was right above me, I pointed my Desert Eagle  
up and fired a round at the monster, he instantly fell from the ceiling and smacked the  
ground, the other saw me and leapt from the ceiling taking their turn slashing at me. I  
dodged slash after slash but was caught by the last monster, he cut me deep in my arm, I  
wasn't that bad but it was bleeding, plus I could use the arm like I originally could, I put  
the Desert eagle in my other hand and fired every round I had at the monsters, every  
round hitting where it count, after my clip ran dry I looked at the skeletons of the six  
monsters.   
I was typing on the computer looking for the way to reroute power to the elevator,  
I finally found the circuit I had to swith for the elevator, after I had finished with the  
computer, I ran over to where the room where the bomb was located, I enterd the  
password to the timer and set the timer to go off in thirty minutes, giving me enough time  
to see the Tyrant and get out of the facility before it blew up. I ran back to the elevator  
and pressed the button to send the elevator down, the lift came down and the doors  
opened, I walked in and pushed the button to send the lift up, a computer voice came over  
the intercom saying that I had twenty minutes to get out of the facility, I ran to where the  
lab was and walked over to the capsule where the Tyrant was being kept. I looked at the  
massive bio weapon in awe, I noticed a computer that was beside the capsule, the  
computer screen read that due to detonation sequence being set, the Tyrant would be  
released in I saw the timer on the computer it was counting down from five seconds, I  
looked at the tube and saw the liquid was being drained out. The monster opened his eyes  
and stared at me, I looked in horror as the Tyrant busted the glass out of the tube, he  
stepped down onto the ground and started walking toward me, I was frozen from fear, he  
swung at me but I snapped out of my state of fear just in time to dodge the giant arm, I  
turned and ran out of the lab and back to the elevator. I quickly pushed the button and the  
door to the lift opened up, I jumped in and pressed the button to go down, the voice came  
over the intercom saying I had ten minutes left, I halled ass out of the elevator and back to  
the stairs leading to the first floor, I was up the stairs in no time flatand running to the  
small room where he ladder was located.  
I quickly cimbed the ladder and ran through the shutter, the voice came back on  
saying I had seven minutes until explosion, I ran down the hall as fast as I could and ended  
up at another elevator, I took a minute for the elevator to come down and another minute  
for me to take the ride up. I had five minutes left and I knew I was going to need all the  
time in the world to start the helicopter and get off the ground, I was running onto the  
helipad when the ground infront of me errupted, the Tyrant jumped up from the hole and  
ran toward me, I quickly grabbed the M249 and ducked the slash he threw at me, I  
jumped up and unloaded on him with the machine gun, round after round slammed into  
him. They seemed to have no effect, I saw his hurt beating and aimed for it, I pulled the  
trigger but the gun was empty, I didn't have time to reload it, so I threw it down and  
grabbed the DesertEagle from my leg holster, I aimed at his heart and fired three rounds,  
the rounds hit dead center and the Tyrant fell to one knee, he was momentarely stunned, I  
looked over at the chopper and saw a Rocket Launcher mounted on the inside of the  
chopper, I ran with the Tyrant still stunned over to the chopper and grabbed the Rocket  
Launcher. I turned around to see the Tyrant getting up from the ground I quickly aimed  
the Rocket Launcher at the Tyrant and fired a Rocket, he side stepped the rocket just as it  
was about to hit him, I fired another rocket but he again side stepped it, I had only two  
rockets left and the Tyrant was getting closer by the second, I aimed and waited for the  
Tyrant to get about fifteen feet away from me, I fired and the rocket slammed into the  
Tyrant exploding and sending chunks of dead meat flying all over the helipad. I ran over  
to the chopper and started the engine, the intercom came on saying I had two minutes  
until detonation, I pulled up off the pad and fly off into the morning sky, I turned back to  
see the mansion blow up in a blaze of glory, I flew to the city limits and rejoined my  
platoon which by cowincidents was at the city limits HQ 


End file.
